Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 1
Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 1 is a 2018 American 3D CG computer-animated action-adventure drama fantasy science fiction film, it is the first of two cinematic parts based on a video game of the same name. The film is directed by John Kahrs and written by Kiyoko Yoshimura. Roger Craig Smith, Anthony Salerno, Mike Pollock, Colleen Villard, and Cindy Robinson reprise their characters from the video game series. The story follows Sonic the Hedgehog and his human friends as they attempt to restore the world to normal after Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, splits the world's continents into pieces with a powerful new ray weapon and the power of the Chaos Emeralds to harness the power of Dark Gaia, as well as his struggles with his new beast form generated by Dark Gaia's energies, Sonic the Werehog. It is followed by concluding entry, Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 2. ''The movie is to take place after ''Kingdom Hearts. Sonic Unleashed is scheduled to be released on May 25, 2018, and will include an IMAX 3D version. Plot At the beginning of the story, where a man named Yomi attacks a shrine to retrieve the spirit of Dark Gaia, a gargantuan creature who attempted to destroy the planet that spawned it. Since he is lacking a body, Yomi offers his as a temporary substitute until they can retrieve Dark Gaia's original one. The only threat to Dark Gaia's plan is a priestess named known as Mai Chen, and the counterpart of Light Gaia, those who have the ability to seal his spirit away once more. He raises a stone army from their slumber to attack the rest of the world while his four subordinates go to eliminate Mai and Light Gaia. They are given special chakra creatures to enhance their strength. Sonic is confronting his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, on Eggman's flagship. Eggman then activated the ships defense systems, activating the cannons and bringing forth a horde of Egg Fighters. After seeing the obstacles, Sonic boosted forward and began dodging the batteries fired from the cannons. bounding across the flagship, Eggman brought forth his Mech and unleashed a flurry of machine gun fire. After running across the ceiling while dodging missiles, Sonic ran through the Flagship's hallway. Eggman fired his Mech's grappling hook-like arm and grabbed Sonic. After being pulled to Eggman in the Mech's grasp, Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds from within himself and became Super Sonic in order to stop him, destroying Eggman's mech, Eggman fled in his Egg Mobile and fled from his Flagship. After chasing Eggman through space and destroying half of his fleet, they finally arrived at Eggman's Research Facility and knocking Eggman himself to the ground. As a trap, Eggman pretends to plead for mercy. When Sonic is close enough, he activates the Chaos Energy Cannon, which traps Sonic in the centre and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him. After the weapon is charged, Eggman fires a laser at the Earth to wake a monster known as Dark Gaia, splitting the planet. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Sonic into a monstrous version of himself and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. Eggman then opens an airlock which sucks Sonic and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to Earth. While Sonic is saved from a fatal landing due to an unknown energy source, he still ends up taking a heavy fall. After pulling himself out of the dirt, Sonic encounters a flying dog-like creature. Sonic then asks the creature what his name was and the creature couldn't remember his own name or history (which Sonic thinks he landed on him, causing the memory loss). Sonic agrees to help Chip restore his memory during their journey. Concurrently, Hiroshi Sato arrives at A.I.M. Headquarters, where Mag Mel is holding a meeting with his members. Hiroshi informs Mag Mel of the date and time of the teen heroes are graduate from high schools. While discussing their plans, Mag Mel declares to his members that he alone must be the one to kill the teens but that he requires new power to accomplish the deed, as his and Marcus's are of the same core and so any fight involving them will end in stalemate. Mag Mel chooses Mr. White in punishment for his recent failures, also spitefully breaking the snake-head decoration off the wand after taking it Mag Mel desires the Yang Key from Marcus even more now. He also mentions that Razenoid will soon awaken (where he is inside some sort of cocoon) and he will soon become fully whole. Mag Mel then sends Anubias and Sellon to retrieve it. As Sellon desires to look good in front of Mag Mel, Anubias desires to kill Marcus. In Africa, Vilgax (still recovering from wounds suffered) meets with his lieutenants Warmonga and Warhok. Upon learning that the S.H.I.E.L.D. have recovered the Gaia Manuscripts, Vilgax orders Warhok and Laserbeak to terminate their "loose ends" and capture the man named Professor Pickle. After the graduation ceremony, the teens are preparing to have a nice normal summer as they decide to retire for their superhero careers except for Theodore and Kamala, Theodore meets Cally at the ceremony just in time to receive his certificate, where the two share a kiss in front of everyone. However, later in the evening, Theodore tells her about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise, albeit they stay friends. Goofy reminds Pete of how fast the children have grown up but Pete says that the raising of children is a nuisance. Meanwhile, Dexter Riley has trouble finding a job until he finally finds a position as a mail carrier at a telecommunication company named Accuretta Systems. From his colleague, Jerry Wang, he learns about a conspiracy by humans who collaborate with the A.I.M. Before he can tell Dex more, however, he is killed by Laserbeak. After exploring the city of Santorini, Greece, Sonic names the creature Chip and the two run into Tails at night. Tails immediately recognize Sonic even though he is in his Werehog form and reveals that Professor Pickle of Spagonia University in Paris, France may be able to help them on their adventure. Once they reach Paris, they discover Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Professor Pickle for his knowledge of Dark Gaia. Locked out of participating in the investigation by Mearing, they turn to The Dude for help. Dudikoff, who has become a millionaire as a writer, and his aide, Dutch, help them find out that the Soviets have taken photos of Mag Mel, Hiroshi and Yomi stole the Gaia Manuscripts from the university. They conclude that the Mag Mel, Hiroshi, and Yomi open a portal for Eggman into the world on purpose, knowing that only Eggman uses the power of Super Sonic to break the planet into pieces and awaken Dark Gaia. During the rain in Hong Kong, there is a shadow of a weakened Sellon hobbling. She has a flashback of when Mag Mel created her and Anubias. Spyron then comes to hunt her down to bring her back to Mag Mel but is luckily saved by Chris and Soon. Evening, several members of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive at Queens' to move the teens to the Burrow. Dex is able to them in time so they can protect his friends from Dark Gaia's Minions attack and escort then to Paris. Vince alerts them to Chris and Soon arriving with Sellon. Soon and Chris explain what happened but they say that she can't be trusted. Theodore arrives to harshly say to ditch her but then, she suddenly turns into her true form reveals that she doesn't want to leave because of her inspiration coming from her students. Prior to leaving with Hank aboard his motorbike. They were ambushed by A.I.M. during the flight to Devon, with the deaths of Mad-Eye Moody taking place. Mag Mel duels with Marcus, but Marcus succeeds in overpowering him and Malfoy's wand, which is destroyed and manages to crack Mag Mel's mask, revealing Kuroda. Upon arriving there, Marcus then arrives to see Sellon lying on the ground. however, Dryoid betrays them, revealing that he made a deal with Vilgax to create a dark world and as Marcus comes to help, she reveals that she tricked them and turns into her true form. She knocks Marcus to the wall and takes the Yang Key. Suddenly, Vince arrives and the pursuing battle begins. Sellon says they are alike but that makes Vince very angry then defeats her. Sellon then flies away and tries teleports back to Mag Mel. Vince tries to stop her but is held back by Chris and Soon. Sellon thanks them and starts revealing Mag Mel's true plan, which ends up having Soon and Chris betrayed once again. She goes through a Dimensional Gate. After killing Rubanoid and most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, Dryoid claims the remaining pillars and escapes. After their betrayal, it is revealed that George's ear has been cursed off by Yomi, then Marcus wakes up with his friends and the others in front of him. He tells them where he is and who Mag Mel is leaving all of them shocked. Mag Mel is pleased that he finally has the key. He then absorbs Sellon's energy despite her success, her pleading and resulting in her death. Marcus is angry that he had been duped as Anubias looks from far off on building, then jumps off. After traveling to Africa and freeing Professor Pickle, he explains the nature of Dark Gaia and reveals that restoring power to the Chaos Emeralds via the Gaia Temples would help the planet return to normal. Sonic and the others then set out to the seven Gaia Temples to restore the Emeralds and reassemble the planet. To accommodate the mission, Theodore is given a special clock held only by the S.H.I.E.L.D., which apparently counts down the time till doomsday. After years of being away from the city for boarding school, Menlo returns as a businessman and talks with his father, who is in very poor health. He explains to his son that the illness is genetic and that Menlo is at the age where it will begin to show. Before he dies, he gives Menlo a small device which he claims contains his life's work. Sometime later, Kenya was invaded by Dr. Eggman and a horde of his Egg Fighters. There, the policemen formed a defensive line to protect as Eggman threatened them to tell him the location of the local Gaia Temple. A child refused to say anything though and hit Eggman with a rock. Before Eggman could retaliate, Sonic arrives with Chip and destroyed all the Egg Fighters, making Eggman escape to find the Gaia Temple. After making sure everyone was okay, Sonic left Kenya with Chip to pursue Eggman as they through Savannah Citadel. The next day, it is reported that he has passed away, making Menlo CEO of Inventco. Labs. Upon hearing the news, Theodore visits Menlo and the two are revealed to have been childhood friends. Eventually, Sonic and Chip found and defeated Eggman, they found the Gaia Temple, where Chip accidentally made a pedestal appear with an innate ability. Realizing that the Chaos Emeralds fit into it, Sonic placed the powerless green Chaos Emerald there, resulting in the Emerald regaining its power and Africa's continent moving back into place. Tails soon after arrived at the Temple and showed them the good news on his Miles Electric. With their plan to restore the planet working, Sonic saw this adventure as a great opportunity to see the world. Max Dillon, now obsessively assuming that he and Marcus are best friends due to the compliment he made, attends work on his birthday as an electrician at Oscorp. Whilst performing maintenance on some malfunctioning equipment (presumably placed deliberately), he is badly electrocuted, loses his balance, and falls into a tank of electric eels being used for experiments. The eels attack him with so much electricity that the glass shatters and as a result, he becomes a human mass of electricity. In Paris, Sonic and Chip run into Amy at night, who doesn't recognize Sonic in his Werehog form. He later saves Amy from Dark Gaia's influence and she, upon learning her savior's identity, decides to help Sonic and Professor Pickle. At the Wedding, Theodore meets Luna Lovegood and her father, whom Theodore notices is bearing a strange symbol around his neck. He talks with Elphias Doge, an elderly wizard and friend of Doctor Strange's who wrote an obituary in The Daily Prophet about him. They are joined by Dex's Aunt, informing him of several unknown facts about Gaia Temples, including that Tony had a brother, Arno Stark. He also hears of Bathilda Bagshot, a celebrated wizard historian who lives in Godric's Hollow. When Sonic and Chip found a group of townspeople possessed by Dark Gaia's Minions holding Amy captive. Chip decided to take a picture of the group with their camera which exorcized the townspeople, freeing them from Dark Gaia's Minions. After Sonic destroyed the monsters, he quickly left with Chip before Amy could get a good look at him. Regardless, Amy met Professor Pickle shortly after who told her everything, and Sonic confronted Amy with his condition. Black Widow and Hawkeye, with Marcus and Dex alongside them, enter the Sato estate with intentions of finding and eliminating any threat. Under the pressure of losing her job because of Tarrlok's recent speeches criticizing her, Widow uses seismic sense to discover a secret tunnel from Hiroshi's workshop to the secret underground factory. Widow orders Song to stay behind to make sure Bolin, Mako, and Asami do not come down, and she enters, followed by her men, Marcus, and Dex. As they come to the bottom, they witness the machines produced by Hiroshi. They are subsequently locked in by a wall made of platinum, something that their powers cannot control or manipulate. Lin correctly guesses that the informant was nothing more than a setup. Unable to get out, they are all forced to face Hiroshi and the Equalists; however, the mecha tanks play their part in giving the Equalists the advantage. In the meantime, Mako tricks Song by purposely "sneezing" a breath of fire as Bolin trip the officer. The brothers tie up the man and enter the hidden factory, leaving Asami behind. Meanwhile, Theodore meets Cally in attempt to maintain a friendship, and she tells him that a job opportunity and scholarship at San Francisco means she has to move to California. The other track Dryoid down, but before Gorem can stop him, Dryoid activates a space bridge to the Realm of Darkness. They are easily defeated by Hiroshi's mecha tanks, and Hiroshi orders the chi blockers to round up their captives to be brought to Amon. As Mako and Bolin enter and try to save their friends, they are spotted by Hiroshi and the Lieutenant. Mako realizes that Hiroshi sponsoring the Fire Ferrets and supporting them was merely a ploy to gain their trust. Using an electrified glove, the businessman confirms it and states that it broke his heart watching Asami fall for a "street rat" like Mako. At that moment, he notices that Asami has entered as well and heard his statement. Seeing her disbelief and shock, Hiroshi asks her for forgiveness and tells her that he is doing this because of the loss of her mother, who was killed by a conduit. He offers his daughter a glove and tells her to join him and Amon in making a world a better place, free of benders. As Asami takes up the glove, the Fire Ferrets look up in disbelief and despair. However, to everyone's surprise, Asami stuns her father and the Lieutenant and helps her friends escape before the Equalists can stop them. The wedding is interrupted when the portal allows dozens of Dark Gaia's Minions which had remained hidden under the Moon's surface to reach Earth. Almost immediately, they arrive and set the tent aflame. In the confusion, Theodore seeks Cally, but Hank orders him to leave. The gang Apparates away, landing in Shaftesbury Avenue. 'Before changing, Max accidentally shuts off the power to West End of London whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Marcus arrives and attempts to calm the situation down, with Cally recognizing him from an encounter in an elevator; Max agrees, but after the police and a sniper try to shoot him, Max thinks that Marcus has betrayed him and attacks, destroying the buildings around. Marcus eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. During the night, Sonic and Chip entered Dragon Road to search for an elder, Zonshen, eventually finding him unconscious in front of the local Gaia Temple. When they tried to help him, however, the Dark Gaia Phoenix—the guardian of the Gaia Temple corrupted by Dark Gaia—attacked. Sonic defeated the Dark Gaia Phoenix though, and he and Chip got access to the Gaia Temple, Chip used Zonshen's treasure to open it. Inside, Chip activated the Temple and Sonic placed the powerless red Chaos Emerald into the Temple's pedestal, restoring it's power and bringing Asia's continent back into place. Back outside, Sonic and Chip saw the Dark Gaia Phoenix had returned to normal and said goodbye to it, and Zonshen returns to Hong Kong. Gus finds ex S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fisher, who reveals himself to be a member of Vortex, who were responsible for sabotaging 4 years operation. Vortex holds a secret weapon that requires three metal keys to unlock. But when he reveals his key, Fisher is killed by a pink-haired teenage woman disguised as an apartment cleaner, and another guy steals the key. Gus chases the thief across Hong Kong and eventually defeats him. Gus manages to obtain one of three metal "keys" that, when combined, can be used to unlock an assassination weapon. about the success of his mission on a flight to the United Kingdom, the key is stolen from its case. Minami Summers, CIA's behavioral psychologist engages in an "off-hours" session with Gus, prompting him to recall the previous events of Kingdom Hearts, (discovered to have been sabotaged by Vortex). He unearths the identity of the second member of Vortex as a result. All the while, Dr. Eggman makes plans to reassemble Dark Gaia and finish Eggmanland. In Shaftesbury Avenue, the trio discovers the "Key to the Gaia temple. As it turns out, they only found the Europe key and the half of the Antarctica key. Su and Wu, the two ghost, tells the trio that the other half of the Antarctica key and a locket has been in the house, but that it has been stolen by Wentos. Sonic orders two ghosts to find Wentos and bring him back and Marcus gives the Europe key to Sonic and Chip to open the portal to Europe's Gaia Temple. Menlo begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that a Werehog's blood could help save him. He asks Theodore for help finding him but Theodore refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Gus sets out again, this time meeting with Karlenko, a Russian agent who is critically wounded by an assassin in front of him on a golf course. Gus obtains the second key from the Russian and, before he dies, he tells Gus about a conspiracy in which Vortex's members are discovered to be members of the KGB, CIA and even his beloved MI7. Meanwhile, Theodore has a vision of Mr. White finding Dr. Benedict, whom he interrogates, before killing. Wu and Su return with Wentos, who reveals that he has given the locket to Gilda. On the way to the Temple, Sonic was ambushed by the Egg Devil Ray, send to secure the Gaia Temple, but Sonic destroyed it. At the Temple, Chip activated it and Sonic placed the powerless blue Chaos Emerald into the Temple's pedestal, restoring its power and bringing Europe's continent back to its proper place. The trio uses hologram watches to take on the appearance of business people and infiltrate the Ministry to retrieve the locket and the key. The gang is separated as Marcus and Dex must take care of Mary Cattermole, Reginald Cattermole's wife as well as an angry Yaxley; Theodore and Vince went to Dr. Silcer's office to search for two items, and Jenny follows Gilda to the courtroom where she is holding unfair trials for Muggle-borns. In his search, Theodore and Vince only find the files in Silcer's desk detailing the surveillance of their friends and their relatives. they later join the other two and they go down to the courtroom, where a large group of Dark Bat is being used to scare the Muggle-borns on trial into submission and Gilda is interrogating Mary. Theodore, in a fit of rage, stuns Gilda. He quickly retrieves the locket with the key, and the gang successfully escapes the Ministry. Shion wakes up with a shock after seeing a vision of Sonic and his "death" by Dark Gaia's hand. When she opened her eyes, a strange and unknown dōjutsu was seen. Arriving in Brasilia, Brazil, the gang tries to destroy the locket, but to no avail. They decide that they will search the countryside for more Horcruxes and two more Gaia keys while taking turns wearing the locket. Soon, they realize that while wearing the locket, the wearer feels more angry, suspicious, fearful, and overall bad-tempered than normal. Dex is affected most particularly, and while wearing the locket he bitterly notices Theodore and Ms. Marvel spend a lot of time together. They begin to listlessly wander until they arrived in Rio de Janeiro to stay in while Theodore is pondering the Snitch that Leon left him. Sonic and Chip accessed the nearby area of the Gaia Temple, only to encounter Dark Moray, whom Sonic defeated. Inside the Temple, Chip activated it and Sonic placed the powerless cyan Chaos Emerald into the Temple's pedestal, restoring its power and bringing Antarctica's continent back to its proper place. Simon Ambrose and Gus dine together, when the gang meets Shion, informing him that he knows a mole is present in CIA. Slater gets ready to gun down Gus until it is discovered that he is actually unaware of the mole's identity. Kamala tells the gang that Snitches have flesh memories. The Snitch can remember which person caught it, and it will only open to that person. She comes to realize why Nick Fury gave Theodore a special clock. She tells him that the Magic Sword is Goblin-made, meaning that it does not retain rust or scratches, but it does imbibe any and all things that will make it stronger. They killed Naga four year ago with the sword, the sword is now impregnated with basilisk venom, one of the few rare substances that can destroy a Horcrux. This revelation causes Dex, who is wearing the locket, to snap. As the locket has increased Dex's increasing worry for his future and the fact that they have still not found three temples yet, he lashes out at Theodore and Marcus and abandons the team in the wilderness after Kamala is forced to pick Theodore over Dex. Shion told Marcus of his upcoming death; while initially skeptical, her assistant, Taruho, explained that Shion could see the future, and all 100 predictions she had made had come true. Gus, unaware that Ambrose is the mole, hands Ambrose the key, as the two converse outside the restaurant, with Ambrose tricking Gus into believing that fellow agent and inventor Patch Quartermain is the traitor, deluding him into thinking that Quartermain has always despised Gus. After the latter departs, Ambrose tells CIA that Gus and Dex are traitors. Sonic (in his Werehog form) visits Menlo, but Sonic refuses. Afterwards, Menlo is framed by members of the Inventco. Labs. board for covering up the accident involving Max Dillon, now known as Electro, and removed from his position as CEO. Kamala is heartbroken by Dex's sudden departure and the gang attempts to cheer her up by dancing together and smiling. The next day, he ponders the Snitch. He presses his lips to it and writing appears: "I open at the close." He shows it to Kamala, but they cannot make anything of the inscription nor can they make anything of the weird symbol Kamala found while perusing her copy of Richard Parker's Journal. They use information left behind by Peter Parker's father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons for Madripoor. An employee, Felicia Hardy, informs Menlo of equipment kept off the books that could help him, and Menlo makes a deal with Electro to get him back into the Oscorp building. Gus confronts Quartermain the following day in a London church building, as it is discovered that Gus and Dex have been framed as traitors. Surviving an assassination attempt courtesy of MI7 assassins positioned within the building, Gus finds Dex and manages to hide from the MI7 gunmen and escapes MI7's clutches on Patch's hi-tech wheelchair. They go to Minami's house and convinces her that they not traitors and that the organization Vortex is behind the assassination and that they were also in Chicago. Together they find out that Vortex is using a drug called timoxeline barbebutenol (restricted material) that allows people to be controlled for a brief time, before dying. They also find out that the three "keys" are needed to access the drug. After Minami leaves her apartment with MI7 agent Simon Ambrose, the actual traitor, They manage to evade the killer cleaner lady from Hong Kong after they eventually defeat her by slamming her into a tree with a hotwired car. That night in Alaska, Theodore sits outside on guard when a silver doe deer lure him. He follows it to a small frozen pond, where it disappears. Investigating further, Harry discovers the Magic Sword is at the bottom of the pond. He strips down and dives in to retrieve it without removing the Locket. Sensing the Sword, the Locket tries to strangle Theodore to prevent its destruction. However, Theodore is saved by Dex and Gus, who also retrieves the Sword from the pool. Theodore proceeds to open the locket, which in turn liberates a dark force which attacks and isolates Theodore, then trying to defend itself by producing illusions of Dex's fears and anguishes, including one in which Theodore and Ashley show pure and complete despise towards him before engaging in a passionate kiss. Although reluctant and emotionally affected by the locket's illusions, Dex ultimately destroys it with the use of the Sword. They return to the tent, where Kamala grows increasingly angry at Dex for having the audacity to return. Dex reveals that Strange's Deluminator not only collects and removes light sources, but it also guided him back to his friends, conveniently when Theodore was being strangled by the locket. Having both the Gate and the Key, Mag Mel is very close to his resurrection. Taruho later explained this to Marcus as that Shion, because of her deadly visions, had been shunned and avoided as a young girl, causing her to grow up alone. He also mentioned that her mother had cared for his clan and that he would willingly give his life for Shion. Later, Shion told him to return back, stating he'd done enough looking after her. However, he refused her orders and stated that he couldn't leave her side, only Shion stated that he'll get in their way. Taruho began to realize that Shion had another vision and implied if it's true. Despite Shion's refusal, she told Taruho her vision about his future she had last night. She claimed if Taruho stayed with them, he would die. Theodore then receives a voicemail message from Cally, telling him that she was offered the spot at Univesity of San Francisco and while preparing her luggage to move there earlier than expected. Theodore manages to catch her by writing "I LOVE YOU" on the Brooklyn Bridge, and professes his love for Ashley, and the two agree to go to Los Angeles together as friends. Soon, Ms. Kamala proposes that they visit Xenophilius Lovegood saying that he could explain the mysterious symbol, which has again cropped up in ''The Life and Lies of Doctor Strange. They visit the Lovegood House, where Fenwick, a formerly right-hand man of Dr. Benedict reveals that it is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Xenophilius prods them on to read The Tale of the Three Brothers, and they learn of the three Peverell brothers. He informs them of the Deathly Hallows which are revealed to be three legendary items featured in the story: the Infinity Gauntlet, the most powerful device in existence; the Resurrection Stone, a stone that can bring back the dead; and the Cloak of Invisibility, which conceals the wearer from sight. Whoever wields all three items will become the Master of Death. Xenophilius then intentionally triggers the taboo on Mag Mel's name as ransom for his foster daughter, whom the Death Eaters have captured. Sonic and Chip accessed the area of the Gaia Temple, only to be ambushed by Dark Guardian, whom Sonic defeated. Inside the Temple, Chip activated it and Sonic placed the powerless yellow Chaos Emerald into the Temple's pedestal, restoring its power and bringing Australia 's continent back to its proper place. The gang successfully escapes back to the forest, where a group of Snatchers are waiting to capture them. Ms. Marvel casts a Stinging Jinx on Theodore, after which he envisions Mag Mel interrogating Dr. Benedict at the prison. Benedict tells him that the Infinity Gauntlet lies with Thanos and Mag Mel leaves. They are captured as they discover Carly's car is a disguise for Soundwave, who takes her captive. Chad Dickson instructs Dex to ask his best friends about not giving up, otherwise, Ms. Marvel will die. and taken to A.I.M. Headquarters. Meanwhile, Team Anubias is trying to find a way to escape. Jack then reflects on how Anubias tricked them, much to the dismay of his teammates. Ben says, to not mention him again and as Robin declares that Anubias is gone and that they are on their own now. Then suddenly, Anubias arrives and kidnaps Noah. Gus and Ryōhei sneak into a heavily guarded fortress in the Swiss Alps where the premier is to be assassinated. Gus finds Pegasus, head of MI7, and convinces her that Ambrose is the traitor, just before she attempts to drink the beverage in which the drug is put. Gus accidentally drinks it instead, making him obey Ambrose. Pegasus is knocked unconscious by Gus, commanded by Ambrose. At the headquarters, Draco is asked to identify the real Theodore, but he hesitates in doing so. Bellatrix spots the Sword and she orders Theodore and the others imprisoned in the cellar, where Luna Lovegood, the wandmaker Garrick Ollivander, and Griphook the Goblin are also being held captive. Bellatrix tortures Kamala on how they got the sword, which she believed to be in her vault at Gringotts. Ambrose commands Gus to kill the premier, before remembering what his master, the monk, taught him and tries to resist it. After a relentless fight with himself, he is successful and survives the drug. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro, who Marcus heads off to fight. He receives a transmission from Noah but is shocked to see Anubias on the other end. Anubias then tells Marcus to meet him in the plant so they can settle their score with Ren overhear this conversation. Meanwhile, Anubias decides to free Noah, having already goaded Marcus into battling. Theodore, using the two-way mirror, sees another man's face staring back at him. Theodore begs the man in the mirror for help, and Wu and Su immediately Apparates to save them. At Theodore's request, Wu and Su disapparate with Luna and Ollivander to Shell Cottage and arrives back to free their friends. Marcus then arrives for the battle, and Noah watches. They begin fighting but are evenly matched. Determined not to lose, Anubias pushes his power to his limits and destroys the bracelet on his arm. Mag Mel then receives a surge of energy from the battle and steps in to absorb his energy. Marcus goes anyway and is unable to do anything as Mag Mel is too strong for Anubias and he is consumed by Mag Mel. Cally eventually follows, against Marcus's demands (he even webs her hand to a car), and the two are able to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Gus pursues Ambrose, parachuting from the building and hijacking a snowmobile. Gus reaches Ambrose, who is in a cable car. The two fight, with Gus falling out of the car. Ambrose tries to shoot Gus, who shoots a rocket disguised as an umbrella at the cable-car, killing Ambrose. Gus then sits back and says happily - "Ryohei, you clever boy!" Several duels ensue, but Wu and Su are able to cause a distraction in which Theodore disarms Draco but Dex was too late to retrieves Kamala. However, Bellatrix kills two ghosts as the prisoners Apparate to Shell Cottage. The gang tearfully prepares a proper burial for them at Bill and Fleur's home. Mag Mel breaks into Infinity Gauntlet's tomb and successfully retrieves it, unleashing a thunderbolt into the sky. In a mid-credits scene, Sonic and Chip are fighting over the last dumpling. Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Jason Giffith as Sonic the Werehog * Anthony Salerno as Chip (Light Gaia) * Bryton James as Marcus Simpson * Jason Spisak as Theodore Detweiler * Rickey D'shon Collins as Vince LaSalle * Stephanie Lemelin as Ashley Spinelli * Antony Del Rio as Dante Pertuz/Inferno * Priyanka Chopra as Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel * Taylor Hannah as Mai Chen * Seychelle Gabriel as Minami Sato * Zachary Gordon as Hayner * Tristan Chase as Pence * Ashley Boettcher as Olette * Courtland Mead as Gustav "Gus" Griswald * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower * Travis Willingham as Professor Pickle * Bumper Robinson as Samuel Wilson/Captian America * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Neli Kaplan as Obadiah Stane/Mag Mel * Rob Greenway as 'Zeke Stane/Anubias * Katie Griffin as Sellon * Jason Harris as Chad Dickson * Drew Nelson as Ben Jones * Gil Anderson as Jack Punt * Shawn Meunier as Robert Muntz * Scott Gorman as Dolph Willson * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Chris Potter * Alyson Court as Soon Felton * Daniel Dae Kim as Hiroshi Sato * Gary Cole as Mr. White * Mike Pillock as Dr. Eggman Production Development The film was developed to fit modern times. Examining the contents of the game disc reveals what some of the regions intended names were before they were swapped for their current names. It seems some of them were named after actual locations on Earth, it was decided to put the continents look similar to the real Earth as a perfect match. This adaptation was mostly faithful to the game's plot, with the Japanese version even being a word-for-word adaptation at some points. However, parts were written in for characters that did not appear in ''Sonic Unleashed. The film could not be finished in time, so it was split into two. It was originally set to be released as one, but 20th Century Fox divided the film into two parts due to financial and creative reasons. Music John Debney began work on it in April 2016. Release Originally, Sonic Unleashed: Gaia Manuscripts - Part 1 was scheduled for a June 15, 2018 release by Paramount Pictures. However, after the turnaround, Columbia Pictures and 20th Century Fox rescheduled it to May 25, 2018.Category:Films set in 2018 Category:2018 Category:CGI Animated Films